


It's Only Love that We're Falling In

by rainforestgeek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Shiro/Curtis, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Lance (Voltron) is Cut, Laughter During Sex, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-Canon, Season 8 Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, background keith/matt, how tf is that not a tag, lance is a gentleman, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: An ordinary evening between old friends becomes a tipping point.A very passionate tipping point.**Title from "Falling In" by Lifehouse.





	It's Only Love that We're Falling In

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I like this? I should be working on my other story. But this stuck in my head and I had to get it out of my system.  
> This is set a few years post-canon, where Lance and Pidge are both in their early twenties.

Pidge had cleaned as much of her apartment as she could so Lance couldn’t complain about her messiness again when he came over. She tucked a box of partially assembled robot parts under the TV stand and considered the room. She still had a little while to wait, and Lance had promised to bring food so she was left with nothing to do. She thought about working on one of her projects but it would just turn her living space into a disaster zone again.

She tried to read, but she was too keyed up from residual work stress. After the seventh time finishing the same page without absorbing a single word she snapped the book shut with a sight and stretched, pushing her hair out of her face. She frowned at the greasy texture of her roots against her fingertips. Bored and suddenly self-conscious, Pidge leapt off the couch to go take a shower. When the hell had she last done that?

It’d been a long week at the lab, okay?

The hot water felt heavenly. She lost track of time as it washed away the gross feeling on her skin. The beating of water on her and steam in her lungs were downright therapeutic. She didn’t turn off the shower until the water ran cold.

Pidge toweled off and left the bathroom, tying her robe. She started when she saw Lance vegging on her couch and munching on a slice of pizza, eyes fixed on the tv. His bare feet were folded under his legs and his navy jacket draped carelessly over the back of the couch. From the window behind him, the setting sun backlit his head like a sultry halo. Blue light from the tv threw the lines of his bare, muscled arms and his defined jawbone into sharp relief.

He caught sight of her and choked a little. He swallowed a mouthful of pizza. “Hey Pidge! Sorry I just – you gave me a key, and I came in but you were still in…” Lance gestured at the steam billowing out behind her. He showed her his plate. “I brought pizza.”

After a pause, Pidge went to her room, talking as she walked, “I’ll be right back, just gotta change,” and shut the door barely after the last word left her lips.

Her entire body felt hot from the shower. Especially her face. And her lungs gasped softly like they were still breathing steam. She put on a pair of knee-length shorts and a t-shirt that used to belong to Matt a decade ago.

In the living room she found Lance in exactly the same spot. His eyes met hers when her bedroom door opened and crinkled at the corners from the warm smile on his face. She got food and grinned when she saw that, like a perfect gentleman, Lance had stuck the pizza box in the oven to keep warm.

They sat together on the couch and ate pizza and laughed at old horror movies with ridiculous “special effects.” Pidge described the advances she was making with her father, the latest in Coran’s slew of mad science experiments, and the sick feeling she got whenever she bore witness to Matt and Keith being all mushy and couple-y. Lance told her about babysitting Shiro and Curtis’ toddler, and about school. He was getting a degree in education and had a recurring gig at a Christian summer camp each year.

Pidge was laughing so hard at his story about little Melenor Shirogane taking her first steps at a run only to faceplant in a huge, fluffy stuffed animal after 1.5 seconds, and the look on Shiro’s face when he watched the video of his daughter walking (and falling) _without him_ , that she doubled over with her face in his stomach and gasped for breath. She finally began to calm down and Lance stroked her hair softly. His fingers brushed against her neck, making her shiver. She lifted her head up and Lance caught her cheek with his hand, their faces close. A thumb brushed away a tear from her laughter. Dark blue eyes flickered to her lips.

One moment they were trapped in a charged, static moment of intimacy. The next they were kissing furiously; the hot flesh of Lance’s shoulders burned Pidge’s palms where she gripped them; Lance fisted her thick hair with one hand, holding her head in place, and pressed the other against her spine; her knees caged his hips; his whimpers vibrated her lips; and they pulled each other closer, closer, forgetting everything but the person wrapped around them.

It took a couple minutes to figure out how to match each other’s pace. They discovered the little techniques that drove the other crazy. Pidge liked it when he gently bit her lower lip before diving in again. She felt him suck in a breath when she stopped moving for a moment to completely seal their lips together and press in firmly. The kisses went from good to _great._ Pidge felt Lance’s pulse in his neck match her own frantic heartbeat.

His mouth moved from her lips. He planted kisses on her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw. He trailed his lips down her neck and pulled aside the loose collar of her too-big t-shirt to suck at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Pleasant tingles travelled from that spot and down her spine. Pidge shuddered and gasped – was he _smirking_ against her skin?

Her hands wandered under his tank top. She hungrily explored the taut muscle of his abs, moved up to his pecs, stroking, before getting impatient and tugging shirt up. Lance separated from her to yank it over his head then quickly remove hers. Lance immediately attached his mouth to her breasts. Big hands slid down her back, under her butt, and pulled her hips closer. His tongue circled her areola, carefully and deliberately. Just when she thought he’d begin sucking he instead switched to teasing the other nipple. The relentless teasing had Pidge squirming in his lap and clawing at his hair. High pitched whimpers that she’d swear up and down never existed escaped her lips.

“Lance,” she gasped. “Lance, Lance. Bed. Now. Lance, come _on!_ ”

The cunning bastard sucked hard at her right nipple at the same time that he stood, hoisting her up with him by her ass. She had barely enough presence of mind to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to her bedroom and continued ravishing her breasts (he only bumped them into the doorframe a little bit – Pidge was so turned on she couldn’t have cared less) the whole short walk to her bed. He laid her down and climbed over her, breathing heavily. She reached for his jeans and undid his fly, reached into his boxers and wrap a hand around his throbbing cock.

Lance groaned. Pidge smirked. He carefully pulled away to sit up and pull her shorts down her legs. His eyes darkened when he saw she’d forgone underwear as well as a bra. (What? This was _her_ apartment.) He collapsed onto the bed, guided her thighs onto his shoulders, and licked a broad stripe over her folds. Pidge sighed happily and settled in. If Lance wanted to eat her out then she was more than happy to oblige him. He steadily licked her open, experimenting with his lips and tongue, discarding what didn’t do it for her and honing in on the spots and movements that made her moan. He played with the hood of her clit with his thumb, with randomly times brushes against the clit itself that sent jolts of electricity arcing through her whole body and made her cry out. She scrabbled at his neck and shoulders and probably left scratches. Slick leaked steadily from her hole until she was dripping.

Pidge felt her orgasm approaching, building with satisfying promise, so she yanked Lance’s face away before it could break. He yelped with pain and his disgruntled expression made her laugh.

“Fuck me.”

Not even a Galra attack on the Castle had ever made Lance get undressed so fast. He wriggled out of his jeans and used them to wipe his face off before climbing back over her.

He paused suddenly. “Pidge, wait. I don’t have a condom with me.”

“Birth control implant. You’re clean?”

“Yes.”

“Me too.” Pidge reached down to stroke his cock and suddenly realized something. “You should probably stretch me out with your fingers first. Lube’s in the second drawer.”

Lance leaned over her to rummage through her side table until he found the bottle of lube, giving her a very nice close-up of his toned pecs. _All that farm work has been good for him._

“I can’t believe you have lube but no condoms.”

“Haven’t needed the condoms.” Lance’s hotness was right in her face and it was making her mind all fuzzy. Impulsively, Pidge leaned up to lick at his chest.

“Oh, shit,” he breathed hoarsely, bracing a hand on the headboard. _Interesting._ Pidge mouthed her way over his pecs while she ran her hands over his torso. The smooth skin of his back got interrupted by thick scar tissue from that engine room explosion all those years ago on Arus. He hissed sharply when she tried sucking on his nipples but responded with heady gasps of her name when she quickly changed tactics to lick long, slow stripes over them instead. Lance lowered himself to one elbow and engulfed Pidge with his body heat. She heard a _click_ of the lube bottle opening above her head. She withdrew from her ministrations to see him warming some lube with his fingers before he reached down between them and gently slipped two inside.

The fingers slid in easily. Her channel was tight around them and she inhaled sharply at the intrusion. It had been months since she last had sex, and the last time hadn’t even been with a man. Come to think of it, she’d never been with a human man; just the couple girlfriends she’d had on Earth and the sweet Olkari guy she’d lost her virginity with. He was creative and it’d been fun; but Olkari weren’t naturally as…well-endowed as the average human male. It made her a little nervous.

Lance kissed her hair comfortingly. He started by twisting his fingers gently, watching her face for her reactions. Gradually he worked her open and kissed her neck. He brushed over her g-spot, causing her to rake her nails over his back in surprise. Once he’d stretched her a bit he added a third finger and wiggled them around inside, which was such a ridiculous sensation _and_ mental image that Pidge giggled. He gave her an offended look that just made her laugh more. Pidge pecked his lips. “Sorry, sorry, it just feels bizarre.”

He raised an eyebrow and did a kind of drumming motion against her walls that felt so weird but _so good_ she got caught between a laugh and a moan and was left panting desperately. Lance smiled at her. He pulled out his fingers, slicked up his cock and lined up with a question in his eyes. She nodded, and he pushed in with short, careful strokes, until he was finally buried to the hilt.

Pidge had never felt so full. Thanks to Lance’s prep there was no pain, only a bit of uncomfortable pressure. He gasped for breath, eyes squeezed shut like he was concentrating on something. It was so cute she had to poke at the scrunched up lines between his eyebrows, press gently against the skin until it smoothed out. His eyes flew open in surprise. Pidge pulled him closer and rolled her hips, giving him permission.

Lance’s face hovered an inch above Pidge’s while he rocked slowly inside her. His eyes fixed to her face, ocean blue irises all but conquered by the midnight black of his pupils, with a gaze so hot and open that all her walls started to burn. Old feelings that had never before seen the light of day slipped from their crumbling prisons like smoke. They filled her, clouded her mind, danced joyously at the gentle way Lance touched her. They compelled her to stroke his cheeks and smooth his hair. They stung her eyes when her fingertips brushed the blue marks under his eyes. They caught in her throat. She couldn’t breathe.

Pidge hitched her legs up and wrapped them around Lance’s hips. The new angle had them gasping each other’s air. She pulled Lance’s neck down and nibbled at his earlobe. “Harder,” she demanded, squeezing her thighs pointedly.

And oh, did he _deliver_. Lance anchored his hands in the sheets by her head, pulled back, and drove home. She gasped at the rough slide but had no time to recover before suddenly he retreated and slammed his cock back inside. Then he did it again. And again. And again, relentlessly. With every powerful thrust he rolled his entire spine sinuously, so he glided slick and smooth in and out of her cunt while dragging their bodies deliciously together. He was maybe grunting into her neck, but hell if Pidge could tell because her own punched-out, whining moans filled her ears. 

One arm held fast around his neck. His hair was silky against her fingers where she carded through it with her other hand. She had to clench her legs tighter around his waist as their skin became sweat-slick and her grip on him faltered.

“Katie. Oh, Katie, I love you.”

Pidge heard bells ring, fireworks explode – let herself believe the bravado.

Lance let loose another loud moan. “I love you!”

But fireworks fizzled into smoke once they finished. With a spark they were bright and loud and beautiful and gone just as fast. Pidge closed her eyes, covered Lance’s lips with hers, and pretended the show would last.

Her eyes prickled. She didn’t trust her voice. So she anchored her hands on his hips and turned her mind off – gave completely into his touch. The slide of Lance’s lips, his cunning tongue sweeping her mouth. The way Lance’s touches seared themselves into her skin. Lance’s hands cradling her shoulders with his tight grip. Lance’s chest brushing her nipples from his well-timed body rolls. Lance’s hot muscles bunched up under Pidge’s fingers. Lance bringing his fingers to her clit to bring her to the edge. Lance’s cock moving inside her. Lance’s body heat. Lance's fiery kisses. Lance.

Every muscle in his body seized up as he came, flooding her insides, and his grip tightened to just on the right side of painful. Pidge felt more than heard him whimpering into her mouth. Though the rest of his body froze and his brain no doubt had all but short-circuited, to the boy’s credit, Lance kept working furiously at her clit under she tumbled into her own orgasm. She clutched at him desperately while her every cell burst into glitter. Stars flashed behind her eyelids. Every inch of her skin touching his tingled pleasantly.

After some time that could have been a couple minutes or several hours, Lance pulled away from her and left the bed, taking his warmth with him.

Pidge couldn’t breathe – couldn’t move.

That is, she couldn’t move until something rough and wet made her jolt. She opened her eyes to see Lance with a damp washcloth tenderly wiping her thighs clean. He even got out as much of the come leaking out of her pussy as he could with the gentlest of ministrations, though Pidge thought she saw his eyes darken at that sight.

Lance threw the wash cloth in her laundry basket (perfect shot as always), climbed back in bed, and settled in for some post-orgasm cuddles. Pidge snuggled in under the covers he drew over them with her arms around his waist and cheek resting above his heartbeat. He held her, skin pressed to skin. His thumb rubbed softly over her shoulder blade.

She lay there for a long time, sleep hovering at the edges of her mind. But Lance’s voice breaking the silence drove it away, and she once again felt vulnerable and exposed.

“Katie…what I said, earlier, while we were…” he trailed off.

Pidge squeezed her eyes shut and the tears flowed. She knew he could feel the wetness where her face pressed against his chest. She held him tighter. “Not yet. Please don’t say it yet. Let me have this - ” _have you_ “ – for one night.”

He held her tighter and stroked her back but that only made her cry harder, her body shaking against him.

Several moments passed. Or maybe it was a day. Pidge felt Lance breathe in deep. “I meant every word. All three of them.” His voice was clear and unmistakable. And rough. “Katie, I love you. I want you. Just you. Please believe me.”

Pidge hiccupped. She blinked away the tears, gathered her strength to look up at him, and met his eyes. They bored into hers. He looked earnest and hopeful and afraid. He cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb over the wet, salty tracks.

“I love you.”

Lance’s smile shined brighter than all the stars they’d ever seen. Having finally released those precious words, Pidge felt like an anvil lifted from her chest.

They fell asleep holding each other with whispered vows to never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Finger your girl and lube up before you fuck her. Yes the vagina is designed to take it, but it can still hurt and prep is always a good thing.
> 
> In case it's not obvious, I'm pretty much a sap.


End file.
